The present invention generally relates to preventing images from being taken of users without their permission, and more particularly, preventing images from being taken of users using inconspicuous cameras integrated within wearable computing devices.
Wearable computing devices, such as eyeglasses with integrated displays and cameras, are convenient for quickly and easily capturing images. However, wearable computing devices can be used to capture images of individuals without their notice. For example, wearable computing devices include inconspicuous cameras integrated within the structure of the device, making it possible to discreetly capture an image of an unassuming individual. This is a substantial privacy concern, as many individuals would prefer not to have their pictures taken without their notice.